bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dishonorable Fight
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Dishonorable Fight page at Bully Wiki. Dishonorable Fight is the final storyline mission of Chapter 2 in Bully. Mission Summary Directly following the events of Boxing Challenge, Jimmy Hopkins has just beaten Bif Taylor at a boxing match. Jimmy walks over to Bif, who is laying facedown in the boxing ring, just having been beaten. Jimmy looks around to the crowd, and asks them who the baddest is, and then answers that he is. Again, he asks them who the toughest is, and answers once again that it is him. At Bif, he asks who the man is, and answers that he is. Addressing the crowd again, he screams, "Me, losers! Me! The champion!" Bif is coughing and trying to get up, but Jimmy pushes him back down with his foot. He tells the Preps that he killed the best, and will beat the rest. Derby arrives suddenly, and is clearly irritated. He asks the Preps what is going on, and Parker tells him that 'that poor kid' just beat Bif, and that he is the new champion. Derby does not believe it, and Parker insists. Derby walks up to Bif and stares at him, filled with disbelief. Bif raises his head a little, and looks at Derby. Angry, Derby tells Bif that he disgusts him, and Bif falls back down with a groan. Derby turns to the other Preps, and tells them that it takes more than just victory to become a champion, and that it takes breeding, nepotism, and snobbery. Addressing Bif again, he calls him a filthy democrat, who is now laying down with his eyes closed. He turns back to the Preps, and fires up the Preps to fight Jimmy, asking them if they're just going to let some 'gutter-snipe' come and beat up their friend Bif, to which they answer no. Derby asks them what they'll do, and the Preps all scream, excited, that they will 'beat him back to the ghetto'. Derby heads back upstairs to the bar, and tells the Preps to soften Jimmy up, while he goes to get a drink. Jimmy jumps out of the boxing ring, and beats up Bryce and Gord just outside of it. Jimmy then has the option of going up the staircase next to the entrance to the gym, where Justin awaits. Up in the second floor hallway is Chad. He can go either way and beat either Chad or Justin up, and then enters the bar where Derby is standing behind the bar, inaccessible. He calls two Preps to enter the bar at a time, and Jimmy has to beat them up. Each time two Preps enter, Derby jumps out from behind the bar to fight Jimmy, and when Jimmy beats the two Preps, Derby knocks him off his feet with an uppercut and then hides behind the bar again. Since Derby will hide behind his friends before fighting, Jimmy blocks off the two entrances to the bar by pulling down barriers beside them. Once he does, Derby jumps out from behind the bar to fight Jimmy. He is a good fighter with excellent defenses, but Jimmy beats him. As Derby and the other Preps lie on the ground, Jimmy asks them who the boss is. He goes to Derby and lifts his head up, and referring to him as his WASPY little friend, he asks him who the boss is. He makes Derby answer, and Derby answers in a whiny voice that Jimmy is. He tells the Preps (who he calls 'girls') to learn to play nice, and the mission ends. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 2 Category:Missions